December 1
1919 Syracuse Herald- Jim Tormey Elected All-Syracuse Capt. James Tormey has been elected captain of the All-Syracuse quintet. Wednesday night the local quintet will open the season when they line up against the strong Kodaks of Rochester. 1946 Syracuse Herald American- Indianapolis Shades Nats The Indianapolis Kautskys protected their western division National League leadership defeating the Syracuse Nationals, 62-59 before 1,200 at the Armory last night. Arnold Risen, six-foot nine-inch center, and Leo Klier, Notre Dame alumnus, led the Indianapolis attack with Risen tossing in 19 points, 14 in the first half, while Klier contributed five baskets and a foul for 11. Jerry Rizzo led Syracuse in scoring with 16 points but the play of newcomer George Nelmark was outstanding. Behind 34-24 at halftime, the Nats in the third quarter after Rothman replaced Gee unleashed an offensive and pulled to within two points, trailing 46 to 44 as the period ended. The contest continued nip and tuck until the Kautskys made good on a basket and foul by Andres and a one-handed shot by Klier to take a five point edge. Syracuse rallied again, but missed shots under the basket prevented a victory. INDIANAPOLIS: Klier, rf (5-1-11), Norris, rf (0-1-1), Schaeffer, lf (0-2-2), Doerner, lf (3-0-6), Risen, c (8-3-19), Closs, rg (1-3-5), Galloway, rg (1-2-4), Anders, lg (3-2-8), Diets, lg (3-0-6) TOTALS 24-14-62). SYRACUSE: Chaney, rf (1-2-4), Nugent, rf (0-1-1), Rothman, lf (3-0-6), McCahan, lf (3-1-7), Meehan, lf (1-3-5), Hill, lf (0-0-0), Gee, c (2-3-7), Nelmark, rg (4-2-10), Sharkey, rg (1-1-3), Rizzo, lg (6-4-16) TOTALS (21-17-59). Score at half-time- Indianapolis 34, Syracuse 24. Referee- Kenney. Umpire- Garnish. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Playing Knicks Quint On Penn Bill Proof is offered in the records of the National Basketball Association released today that the Syracuse Nationals and Fort Wayne Zollners, leaders in their respective divisions, owe their success to defensive work. The Nats and Zollners rank 1-2 in defense ratings, Syracuse opponents have been limited to 86.2 points per game while Fort Wayne foes have averaged 86.9 points. Further proof the defense is paying dividends is offered by the same statistics which show that Syracuse actually rates last in its division on offense yet has won more games than other teams. Fort Wayne is tied with Rochester for second place scoring honors in its division. Tonight the Nats oppose the New York Knicks for the third straight time in the first game of a double header at Philadelphia. Minneapolis clashes with the Warriors in the second. Tomorrow the Syracusans return home to entertain the nearby Rochester Royals for the first time this season. 1955 Oswego Palladium-Times- From The Sports Scoreboard By Don McGann The Syracuse Nationals, defending champions of the N.B.A., who were dumped into the cellar position in Eastern Division standings Tuesday night at Madison Square Garden at the hands of the Boston Celtics, suffered a severe setback today. Paul Seymour, co-captain of the Nats, in his tenth campaign as a pro cager, was undergoing treatment for a back injury suffered in the first quarter of Tuesday night's meeting with the Celts. Dr. Max Rifken, team physician of the Syracuse Nats, and Dr. Mark Harwood, the Nats orthopedic surgeon, conferred on Seymour's condition after the "Iron Man" had reported for diagnosis. At the time of this release the seriousness of Seymour's injuries was undetermined. Word will be forthcoming as soon as a definite medical opinion has been reached. A divergence of opinion was offered by physicians at Madison Square Garden Tuesday when Seymour was examined immediately following the clash between the Eastern Division rivals, Boston and Syracuse. Some authorities believe Seymour has suffered a muscle spasm that would keep him out of action for better than three weeks, with the possibility, too, that the likeable Seymour might not be able to return to the arduous play of an N.B.A. 72-game schedule at all. Other prognosis was that Toledo-born Paul Seymour, now a resident of Syracuse, would be back in the Nats lineup in time for Saturday night's War Memorial clash with the Minneapolis Lakers. Seymour joined the Nats in 1946 after a season with the Toledo Jeeps and New Orleans. One of the most popular players of all time in Syracuse, he was the recipient of the first "night" ever tendered there for a player. Last year, Co-Captain Paul cracked the 1,000 point mark for the first time in his career and ranked fourth among N.B.A. playmakers. He has seen more service on the floor than any other man on Al Cervi's roster, which has won him the distinction as the Nats "Iron Man." Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1955-56 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 1 Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Gee Category:Hill Category:Kenville Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Nugent Category:Rizzo Category:Rothman Category:Sharkey Category:Seymour Category:Tormey